VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 23
Characters * Alex Parker * Hank Henderson * Silas Helvig * Monique Forcier * Emma Campbell Location * SoBMC Clubhouse, Otisburg, Gotham City, NJ * June 14th 2017, 2012 EST VOX Archive * Alex Parker: -next thing I knew, I was healed and inside the Sphere. The guy saved me even thoush I wasn't part of the plan. So, yeah... when he told me about what's happening. How could I say no? I mean, this is some save the world kind of stuff. * Hank Henderson: Wow. That's a cool story. * Emma Campbell: Just so you now, he blindsided me in that story. He swept my feet out from under me while my back was turned. scoff Not that impressive, really... * Hank Henderson: Yeah, because you assassins are so well known for fighting fair. So, Alex... You've actually seen the Monitor then? I mean, outside of Sphere... and he was just a guy? * Alex Parker: I'm sure it's some sort of disguise. I mean, I think he actually is the Monitor. I do not know of a human, meat or not, that powerful. * Hank Henderson: I guess you've never met Dr. Fate. chuckle So, what's he look like? Who is he? * Alex Parker: Sorry, hank. I was swrn to secrecy. * Hank Henderson: He made you promise not to tell? * Alex Parker: No. That was Lyla. There was need to have someone among us who knew how to find the Monitor should he not be at the Sphere during a crisis. So she convinced him to let me keep my memories intact. * Hank Henderson: Can you at least let me know if he's someone I know? * Alex Parker: You've met him. I'm sure of it. * Hank Henderson: I thought that goatee looked familiar. It's got to be John! No wonder Lyla is working with him. Man, he's been taking it easy on me in the sparring sessions... * Emma Campbell: Heads up, boys. Monique's on her way back with the target in tow. * Alex Parker: Okay, Emma... That means you're up. Remember the plan- * Emma Campbell: Gee, can I do this? I've only got an eidetic memory and an IQ in the zero-point-zero-one-fourth percentile. How will I ever manage to recall the details of the plan you scribbled out on a napkin ten minutes ago. * Hank Henderson: chuckle Sorry... Oh, come on! You have to admit that was a little funny. * Alex Parker: Okay. Well, sorry I doubted you. You look nice anyway... I mean, for a slutty biker. Not that you don't look nice on your average day. I mean, I'm shutting up now. * Hank Henderson: Good call. * Monique Forcier: Emma, look at the boy toy I've found us to play with tonight. * Emma Campbell: moan Oh, he is a fine peice of meat for sure, Moni. Nice work. Does this toy have a name? Oh, wait, I see it right there on your nifty leather jacket. * Silas Helvig: chuckle Yeah. That's my cut. Shows I'm a member of this club. Actually, I'm a big deal here now. * Emma Campbell: giggle How big we talking, Speed Demon? * Silas Helvig: You're looking at the Sargeant-At-Arms. Means I'm basically the Saint's right hand man. I'm in charge of security and disciplining, too. * Monique Forcier: giggle We're in luck then. Emma's been naughty and we've been looking for a someone skilled at disciplining. giggle * Silas Helvig: Sounds like a plan. I've got a room upstairs. We can see to that problem first thing after the rally is over. * Monique Forcier: Why wait? Emma's ready now. * Silas Helvig: As I said, got obligations. I'm over security. JPV would have my hideif I abandoned my post to get some. No matter how fine the getting. click * Alex Parker: enhancement: Hank, get ready to go to plan B. * Hank Henderson: enhancement: Copy that. * Monique Forcier: enhancement: * Emma Campbell: giggle No one will notice you're gone. We'll be quick... It's not favorable, but maybe just a taste to hold me over? giggle Please? * Monique Forcier: For someone named Speed Demon, you got to know how to be naughty and fast, right? * Silas Helvig: Alright, yeah, let's go... Quick, follow me while no one's watching. giggles, assorted noises, lapse in vital conversation: 47,9 seconds, door opens, giggles: 2 seconds, footsteps, door stopped from closing What the expletive? * Hank Henderson: kicked open, whack, footsteps Oh, what? Were we not invited? Sorry, bud, but we're with them. * Silas Helvig: Dude, you got five sec- Wait, you're not club mem- dry wall cracking, thud * Alex Parker: Target secured. Good work, team. tube opening * Emma Campbell: Let's take him to meet the big man. * Monique Forcier: Good... I need a shower. shudder You were right, Emma, we should have brought Rina on this extraction. Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Debut of Silas Helvig/Speed Demon. * It is revealed that Speed Demon has become the new Sergeant-at-Arms after Luke Fox left the Sons. * Story continues from VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 22. * Story continues in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 24. Links and References * VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 23 Category:VOX Box Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Hank Henderson/Appearances Category:Silas Helvig/Appearances Category:Monique Forcier/Appearances Category:Emma Campbell/Appearances Category:SoBMC Clubhouse/Appearances Category:Otisburg/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline